


Fuzzy Feelings

by thestalwartsky



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), idk what this is, no beta we die like Glenn, supports are funny guys, there are other students mentioned but this isn't about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestalwartsky/pseuds/thestalwartsky
Summary: Petra walks by Dorothea's room and hears something interesting.Or:I find supports to be really funny.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Fuzzy Feelings

The bright morning sun bathed Garreg Mach in pleasant rays of light as Petra emerged from the training grounds. Morning training had been productive; she wiped her brow and contemplated what she should do for the rest of the day. A quick stop in her room to change, some breakfast, then perhaps a study session in the library was in order. The professor had alerted the class earlier in the week that the next few lectures would be covering magic. It seemed as good a time as any to begin some research, given Petra’s inexperience with the discipline. With any luck, the material would start to make some sense, and then perhaps there’d be some free time left in the day to relax a bit. Maybe she could even see what Dorothea was up to today.

Petra smiled to herself as she walked along the cobbled pathway to her room. Since arriving at the monastery, she had been pleasantly surprised at the reception she had gotten from her Black Eagle classmates. Even Hubert, who was possibly one of the most menacing-looking people Petra had ever encountered, was cordial enough on a day-to-day basis to the point where she was oddly comfortable around him. But no one could match the kindness that had been proffered by Dorothea. She seemed to dote on Petra; there were always plenty of kind words, affectionate touches, attempts to mitigate any supposed homesickness, however potentially unnecessary they may be. It gave Petra a very full feeling in her heart, as well as a fluttering in the pit of her stomach that she had yet to identify. It wasn’t unpleasant, she noted, but that didn’t make it any easier to decipher.

Petra entered her room and set about stripping out of her simple training clothes and into the academy uniform she had grown accustomed to. Maybe Dorothea would join her for breakfast, if she hadn’t already eaten. It was getting to be a little later in the morning, but it certainly wouldn’t hurt to inquire, just in case.

Petra emerged from her room and, with a slight spring in her step, approached her neighbor’s door. She had just raised her fist to knock when she heard something odd. Petra leaned a bit closer to the door to try and discern the noise. It sounded like… furniture scraping across the floor? Petra’s brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before she heard something else. Specifically, a man’s voice, breathless and panting.

“Ugh… this… isn’t what I… had in mind!”

There was a brief moment before Petra’s face flushed red, and she hurried away from the door, towards the dining hall. It appeared that Dorothea was busy at the moment.

\---

The dining hall had been mercifully empty, allowing Petra the privacy to quickly scarf down some food, although her stomach seemed to twist unpleasantly with every bite. She was now stowed away in the library, which was also mostly devoid of people. Linhardt was perched at a table in the corner, miraculously awake, although barely; every few seconds his head would droop a bit before he startled himself awake, in what looked to be a losing battle with whatever he was attempting to research. Petra hadn’t noticed Lysithea until she passed by the table that the young mage was occupying. There were several large stacks of books that had hidden her from view, and she seemed utterly engrossed in her studies. Petra had gathered some of the books on magical knowledge that she was looking for, and was making a valiant effort to retain the information that they contained, but her mind kept wandering.

After the shock had died down a bit, she realized that the voice she had heard was Caspar’s. It was no secret to her that Dorothea was often on dates with different men at the monastery. Indeed, she would often recall to Petra some of the more ridiculous adventures she had, with a proclamation that there would definitely _not_ be a second date. Petra’s stomach tended to twist — unpleasantly — with these stories as well, but since they never seemed to develop into any sort of lasting relationship, it was easy to just push it into the back of her mind. It was quite a different ordeal to actually see — or in this case, hear — one of these dates in person. And with Caspar, no less. Petra frowned to herself. It didn’t seem like a very good match in her opinion. Caspar clearly hadn’t had a proper growth spurt yet, was kind of loud, and a little unruly. He also didn’t seem to fit into Dorothea’s criteria of being “money”; while technically a noble, Caspar often made it a point to tell anyone who would listen that he had no inheritance coming to him, what with being a second-born son and all. For them to have become intimate —

Petra closed the book in front of her in frustration, a little harder than she intended. Linhardt, a table over from her, jolted up awake in his seat and rubbed at his eyes before resuming where he’d left off with his reading. Lysithea didn’t even flinch, apparently still preoccupied with her work. As Petra gathered her belongings and exited the library, she couldn’t help but wonder why she seemed to be distracted by this. Surely it was perfectly fine for Dorothea to do what she pleased, and frankly, she could do a lot worse than Caspar. Somehow, that thought didn’t give Petra any comfort, and the unpleasant feeling in her stomach persisted.

\---

She’d been too unsettled to eat lunch, so by the time that dinner was being served, Petra felt hungry enough to actually consume something, despite the murmurs still present in her belly. She’d spent most of the day wandering the monastery grounds and attempting to nap in one of the trees on the outskirts, with limited success. Ultimately, she had resolved that she would be happy for Dorothea, despite her misgivings. As long as her friend was happy with Caspar, that was all that truly mattered, after all. Petra sighed as she pushed around the food on her plate. She still didn’t quite understand why she was so _sad_ over all of this, it’s not as if any of this business had anything to do with her —

“Aha! There you are, Petra!”

Petra jumped a little in her seat, but quickly regained her composure and plastered on a smile before turning to the source of the familiar voice. Dorothea walked toward her, plate of food in hand, looking as radiant as she usually did. Petra’s smile became more natural as she sat down.

“Hello Dorothea. It is good to be seeing you.”

“Likewise!” Dorothea flashed a brilliant smile and winked. “You know, I haven’t seen you all day! Just where have you been hiding all this time?” Petra shook her head.

“I was not hiding.” Only a partial lie, since she hadn’t hidden in the tree until later in the day. “This morning I was having some training, and then I was trying to be— trying to study some magic. I am thinking that the professor’s upcoming lectures will have difficulty.”

“Hm? Oh that’s right, we’re covering magic soon. You should’ve looked for me!” Dorothea took a bite of her food before continuing. “I’m no expert, by any means, but I can definitely help you study a bit.”

“It is alright. I am sure you had… um, I’m sure you were busy today.” Dorothea shrugged in response.

“Not really, mostly just some cleaning this morning. I did have a lunch date today, but,” Dorothea sighed and shook her head. “Well, you know how it goes. Back to square one for me.”

"Square one... Oh, yes, you are returning to the beginning." Petra nodded solemnly, even as the tightness in her stomach dissipated a bit. “I am sorry to hear that.”

“Oh, it’s fine, it happens you know?” Dorothea waved a hand. “He was a nice enough guy, but just _so_ incredibly boring. All he wanted to talk about was fighting enemies and getting stronger. I thought Caspar’s training talk was dull, but this guy made all that seem like a popular opera.” Petra furrowed her brow in confusion. Something about that statement didn't make sense to her, but before she could give it proper thought she had already started speaking.

“Was your date not with Caspar?”

Dorothea had taken the opportunity to sip some water, and promptly choked on it at the question. After a few moments of coughing fitfully, she looked at Petra, equally confused.

“What?! _Caspar?!_ Goodness no!” She shook her head rather vigorously. “It was one of the new squires that joined the knights recently.”

“Ah, I see.” This revelation still left Petra slightly confused. If they hadn’t had lunch afterward, then what kind of relationship—

“What in the world would make you think I would go on a date with Caspar?” asked Dorothea. Petra felt her face grow hot and looked down at her plate, avoiding eye contact. 

"I… I am sorry, I was making an assumption." Might as well tell the truth. "I was walking by your room this morning and heard Caspar, and…" Petra trailed off, not really knowing how to continue. She could feel Dorothea's gaze on her and somehow the burn in her cheeks seemed to intensify, accompanied by yet another uncomfortable — though identifiable — sensation in the pit of her stomach: embarrassment. 

“You heard him? Well, he was helping me move furniture this morning.” Petra managed to look up. The confusion that had been present before on Dorothea's face was dying down and now morphing into what looked like mild amusement.

“Oh, is… is that all?”

“Yes… I had him move some things around so that I could dust properly. Why, what did you think you heard?” Petra only stared back, unwilling to put into words what her imagination had managed to conjure up, noting now that the heat in her cheeks had inexplicably spread all the way to the tips of her ears.

After a moment of silence between them, Dorothea burst into a fit of giggles, trying unsuccessfully to stifle them with her hand.

“ _Petra_! My, my, how scandalous!” she managed to say after she calmed down a bit. “I never would’ve pictured you to have a mind like that, to be honest. I guess that’s good to know.”

“I am sorry for the misunderstanding,” said Petra. Her face was finally starting to cool off a bit. “But what are you meaning by ‘good to know’?”

“Oh, it just makes things interesting, I think. But never mind all of that. Caspar was being a bit of a baby about moving things, so I suppose that's why... you may have gotten the wrong impression." Dorothea struggled for a moment to suppress some more laughter before continuing. "I mean, don't get me wrong, he’s a nice boy and all, but when I look at him… I guess I would say he feels like a precocious little brother more than anything.” Petra thought about it.

“Yes… I have understanding, that is making sense to me. I, um… I am sorry again for assuming.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s given me quite a good laugh for the day!” Dorothea flashed her smile again, a genuine one. Suddenly, Petra felt the knots that had been plaguing her stomach for most of the day fade away, replaced by that gentle fluttering that seemed to radiate throughout her entire body. “Listen, now that that’s all settled, what do you say we have a little magic study session in my room after we’re done eating? It’s clean now!” Dorothea said with a laugh. Petra couldn’t help but laugh as well. 

“Yes, I would be liking that. I am very grateful for your kindness, as always Dorothea.”

“Anything for you, Petra.” Dorothea gave her another wink before taking another bite from her plate. Petra smiled and resumed eating her food as well. At some point she’d have to figure out what these strange feelings were all about, but she was content for now to bask in the warmth of the kindness of one of her dearest friends.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Idk, the Dorothea/Caspar C support really cracks me up in the beginning. Seemed like reason enough to write a fic. But I could be wrong.
> 
> This is also the first fic I've written in like... 12 years. And I've never played this game. Feedback welcome.


End file.
